


Absolutely

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love, ancient castle, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: The morning after was to be grim with the duel for her hand in marriage, but for the night, Lady Alaina simply wanted to forget about the coming dawn and stay under the stars with her true love.
Relationships: Ernest Sinclaire/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first ever fanfic, and I have to admit, I'm quite nervous about it. I really hope you guys like this fluffy piece! Also, go and check out my tumblr, @mrsbhandari

Despite the high summer temperatures during the daytime, the early evening chill had begun to set in as she walked through the field, Mr. Sinclaire at her side, stoic and melancholy as ever. The morning after was to be grim, with the duel for her hand in marriage, but for the night, Lady Alaina simply wanted to forget about the coming dawn and stay under the stars with her true love. She continued walking silently but reached her hand out to brush his knuckles. He sputtered, trying to speak, but simply stopped his attempt as she turned his attention towards him. They were alone, which was highly inappropriate for a woman engaged to someone else to be in such close proximity to another man, but when he had thrown rocks at her window to invite her on this excursion, she had decided to forget the rules associated with her status. For tonight, she was simply Mr. Sinclaire’s love. He continued to stare at her, eyes wide and cheeks painted red. 

“You certainly are a modest man, are you not, Mr. Sinclaire?” Despite being on a first-name basis with the man, she still liked to tease him with the formality. He took a gulp as he looked at her.

“I consider myself in that regard, yes. I apologize for stopping. We will soon arrive at the castle,” he managed to shake himself out of the reverie of his love for her. She simply nodded and turned to walk forward, but felt her breath hitch as she felt his fingers close between her own. Now was her turn to blush as she turned to him once more. He broke his resolve to give her a small smile, and they continued walking through the field. They reached the castle with the sun just beginning to set behind it, and Lady Alaina paused to take in the sight. She watched the beauty of all around her, as did Mr. Sinclaire; he, however, was not staring at the sun or the castle. He watched her absorb the scene and felt his heart flutter at her own beauty. She was his, at least for tonight. In her shock, he watched her drop her shawl to the ground, leaving her shoulders uncovered. His blush extended down to his neck this time at her revealed skin. He retrieved her shawl from the ground and looked down at it in his hands to avoid seeming inappropriate. He looked back up upon hearing a small giggle come from Lady Alaina. 

“One would think you’ve never seen a shoulder before, Ernest,” she taunted him, urging him to walk over to her, run his hand up her arm, interact with her in some way to confirm he was hers. He gave a chuckle and slowly stepped towards her. 

“I rarely have the pleasure of seeing yours,” he whispered to her, not wanting to disturb the peace of the sunset around them. He accentuated his point by wrapping his arms around her and pressing a soft kiss to her exposed skin. She sighed happily in his arms.

“I envy Duke Richards for even getting the privilege of calling you his fiancee. Once you are married, he will, by word of law, be able to see you in the same state as I see you now,” Ernest hated to say it, but he was never one to mince his words. He felt his love sigh out of frustration at her predicament. 

“This duel is to change that, though, right? You will win, the Duke will never be able to see me again, and we will be together forever, and一,” she rambled on with her wishes for a life with Mr. Sinclaire before he stopped her with two hands on her shoulders. 

“My love, we must prepare for the worst, you know that,” he gently spoke. She sighed once more.

“I know of it, but must I think of it? Right now, I wish to just simply be with you as if our wedding was tomorrow. This castle is even the perfect venue,” she breathed her last sentence as she turned to look at the castle. It was classified as ruins, but many of the stained glass windows and rooms were still intact. The young couple walked into each room, reminiscing about memories they had never had. 

“This seems like a parlor! I wonder the ancient gossip and secrets shared in here,” she said, giggling slightly at the thought. Ernest smiled, but not at the joke. He watched her cheeks flush and her excitement increased as they moved to the next room.

This room, a bedroom, contained a large stained glass window and no roof. Despite the piles of hay throughout the room, Alaina found no trouble in imagining the grand state the room must have been in years ago. She saw a bed facing the window and lavish furniture lining the walls. She cast a sly glance at Ernest.

“Well, Mr. Sinclaire. I do love the room, as much as I love being called  _ Mrs. Sinclaire _ ,” she exclaimed, watching his eyes widen at her declaration. He coughed and tried to use his hand to hide his blush from her, but she grabbed his fingers and led him to one of the sides of the room where the wall was missing. Despite the sun having gone down, the moon still shone brightly directly on the castle, giving illumination to Alaina’s bright smile. They sat on the edge of the wall, holding hands as if that would keep each other from falling; in reality, it only made them fall harder. 

“I….quite like it when you call yourself that. Do you really think….we can be together?” Ernest cast a glance at his shoes, not wanting to get his hopes up about the woman in front of him. She gently brought his chin up so that his eyes would meet hers. With certainty, she whispered her answer before gently kissing him in the light of the moon.

“Absolutely.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In addition to my first note, I'd like the chance to thank @blondeslytherin (on ao3 and tumblr). She has no clue I wrote this and she isn't in this fandom but every time I read her stories and fanfic, I'm truly inspired by how incredible they are. She's given me the courage over the years we've been friends to really find myself and just be, you know? She has an awesome tumblr and she does amazing fanfic commissions so go and check her out!!! girlie, this is dedicated to you.


End file.
